


The one where Frank walks in on Gerard and Mikey fucking

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Brothers, Dirty Talk, Dom! Mikey, Dom/sub, Fraycest, Frerard, Hickeys, Incest, M/M, Multi, Restraints, Sir Kink, Slight Embarrassment, Step Brothers, Sub! Frank, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, Waycest, brother incest, safe sex, sub! gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is Gerard and Mikey's new step brother as of a week. Whilst their parents are on honeymoon, he is left with the Way brothers, only to discover some unusual aspects if their relationship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Frank walks in on Gerard and Mikey fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Frank walks in on Gerard and Mikey fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I am definitely going to hell now. Frank, Gerard and Mikey don't condone incest, etc. They are their own person and this is a figment of my imagination which is sick and twisted. Enjoy!
> 
> By the way, Gerard is 19, Frank is 16 and so is Mikey, so underage guys, don't do the frickle frackle until you're legal kids.

Okay so Frank was just adjusting to not being an only child and didn't expect his mum to take off as soon as he has two step brothers who seem to be very close. He will admit they are very attractive but he made a promise to himself not to fuck either of them. Even though it would be very hard. 

On the second day of the honeymoon where the brothers had been left alone to "bond" and Frank had woke up late. He went to knock on Mikey's door when he hears a muffled moan. "Fuck Gee, you look so pretty like this." He hears Mikey say to who he assumes he is talking to Gerard. "Shhh we don't want to wake up Frank. He would see how much of a whore you are for your little brother. You would love that though. Him knowing what a slut you are." He freaks out a tiny bit. He has found two hot brothers fucking and his moral side is surrendering. Frank opens the door slightly to see Gerard restrained to the bed by what looks like ties. "Yes Mikey." Mikey spanks Gerard and Frank's breathing hitches, his cock getting harder. "Sorry, yes sir I meant." Gerard sputters. "Do I have to punish you?" Mikey asks teasingly. "It is your choice sir whether or not I have been a good slut or not sir." Gerard bows his head. "Good, you are being a good little submissive."

Frank reaches down to his pyjama bottoms to slowly palm himself, moaning slightly at the friction. He picks up the pace especially when Mikey lubes up his fingers, and begins to finger Gerard, opening him up slowly, making him moan, but he tries his best to muffle it. Frank leans against the door slightly and doesn't notice Mikey looking at him slightly and catching him jacking off. "Gerard it looks like we have company." Mikey announces and quickly runs to the door and opens it for Frank to fall through. "Um..." Frank mumbles, his cheeks going red. "Little voyeur huh? Bet you are a little slut just like Gee here." Mikey sneers. "Well, now that you seem to be enjoying yourself, why don't you join in? Gerard you don't mind do you?" Frank just stares at Gerard who shakes his head. "No sir I don't mind." Mikey nods. "Good. Now Frank you will refer to me as sir, or there will be consequences." He gulps and nods. "Yes sir." 

"Good boy. Why don't you strip for us?" Frank removes his top slowly and runs his hands down his stomach to pull down his trousers. He pulls down his boxers to reveal his hard on and Mikey and Gerard look in awe. "Fuck you are a tease." Mikey growls and kisses him roughly before palming him slowly. "The rules are obey me and don't cum until I say. Do you have a safe word?" Frank nodded. "Pepper." Mikey smiles. "Now I want you to go over there and suck Gerard off for me, show me that you have a good whore tongue." Gerard was still tied to the bed with a raging hard on. 

Frank runs his hands up and down his inner thighs, before licking up the underside of Gerard's big cock, swirling his tongue and flicking under the tip, making him hiss. "Fuck he is good at this Sir." Mikey smirks watching the two submissives. Frank begins to take more of Gerard in, hollowing his cheeks to accommodate more of his dick in his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, picking up pace for a short while. "Frank.... oh my god!" Gerard moans and his hips bucks him, fucking Frank's throat. "Sorry Frank!" He moans. Frank goes further down, letting Gerard fuck his throat for a few minutes. "Sir? Please may I cum? Please?" Gerard begs his little brother. Mikey pretends to think, Frank still sucking Gerard's thick cock. "Hmmm.... maybe. Can you hold on for another minute for me?" Gee nodded and moan loudly. Frank rolled his balls in his fingers, eliciting more moans from Gerard. "Fuck look at you slut, making moans a pornstar would be jealous of. Whore." Mikey spat at Gerard. "Yes but I'm your whore sir." Mikey nods. "True. You may cum now." "Thank you sir!" Gerard then cums down Frank's throat, he tries his best not to spill any. He did well to do so.

"Now Gerard. I am going to finger Frank for a few minutes to stretch him. You sit here like a good boy until I tell you to." Mikey says releasing his restraints. "Yes sir." Mikey then pins Frank down and flips him over. He pubs his fingers up and starts with two, slowly teasing Frank's asshole. "Little slut." Frank moans as he fingers him, slowly and then he picks up pace, making Frank moan. "Fuck sir." He groans as Mikey adds a third finger to stretch him further quickly. "Ready for my cock slut?" Frank moans a Yes sir back and Mikey smirks. 

He flips Frank on top and holds Frank's arms. Mikey lies down. "Gerard roll the condom onto me please." Gerard obeys. He then enters his ass, immediately making him hiss in pleasure. "Fuck yeah, little cock slut all for me." Mikey pants into his ear. "Yes sir..." "Gerard, suck Frank off for me." Gerard agrees and begins to suck Frank off, the wetness of his tongue feeling amazing on his aching cock. He knew he wasn't going to last long and so did Mikey. "Sir 'm not gonna last." He pants. "Hold it a bit longer for me baby." Frank continues to moan as Mikey nips and bites at his neck, causing purple hickeys to appear. "Sir can I please cum! Sir I'm begging please!" Frank begs as Mikey fucks him faster and faster. "Yes slut. Cum for me." Frank cums with a loud moan and shoots his load down Gerard's throat who swallowed every drop. Mikey cums in the condom a few seconds later with a loud moan, then sliding out of Frank's ass and disposing of the condom. "Fuck you both were so good." He smiled and kissed their foreheads. "Can Frank join us again? Gerard asks and Mikey nods. "I think so. Want to join our relationship Frank?" He nods and grins. "Hell yes. Two hot brothers who fuck each other and me? I'm in." Mikey grins. "I have plans for the next two weeks, so you had better be prepared. Now go to sleep and we will deal with everything later. Gerard kissed Frank and Mikey and feel asleep soundly, before Frank and Mikey repeated the same before curling up and falling asleep together.


End file.
